The Diary
by marycatherinehayes
Summary: Harry Potter receives a mysterious message twenty five years after the death of his parents. Someone wants him to go to Godrics Hollow, where upon he finds a diary written by his parents. In this diary he uncovers a secret unknown to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes

I own nothing that is Harry Potter related. I only own non canon characters. Thank you for reading.

The Diary.

A Harry Potter fan fiction.

The man walked down the road in the dark, he was dressed in a black travelling cloak and he held a wand. It was dark, almost midnight on the one night of the year where the veil between the living and the dead was the thinnest. The anniversary of the death of his parents. Halloween.

It was a misty night. The fog rolling around the walk way in the small village of Godrics Hollow. The church clock chimed midnight as the man walked through the village. He stopped and looked up, he had arrived.

Walking through a bent gate he looked towards the ruins of an old house, it had been twenty five years to the day since it had blown apart with the force of a rebounding spell, the spell that was meant to kill him. He raised his hand to the scar on his forehead, long since silent after the death of the dark lord. From his pocket he removed a piece of parchment, written in ink was a few words. It had arrived by owl that morning, his wife Ginny had accepted it for him, and he opened it when he arrived home. On the parchment read the words.

 _'Come back twenty five years after our death.'_

That's all it said, but he knew exactly were to go, and what to do. He stood in the ruins in what was meant to be the kitchen and waited. The witching hour was approaching, it was almost midnight. The temperature cooling by the seconds, the mist swirling faster than he had ever seen it go before. It was coming.

Suddenly a light pierced the area where the man was standing, the whole of the ruins lit up in a bright white light as the clock on the church tower chimed midnight. The witching hour was upon him. The veil had opened.

Out of the light came a voice. _'Harry, look for the diary, it will tell you everything you need to know. Harry you have to find her.'_

As the bell chimed its last the light vanished, and all was clear and calm. He had to find it. The book that the voice had told him about. He recognised the voice from his past. His mother had come through from the other side, told him to find a diary. The question was why?

He started to look around where he stood. In the ruins was mouldy clothes ripped apart, bits of burnt parchment, metal bed stands, a burnt cot. Everything from his first year of life baby toys, a very small broom stick, he even found the remains of a wand. His mother's or maybe his father's he would never know. Lying at the bottom of one pile of rubbish was a small leather bound book. He opened it very cautiously inside the front cover was an inscription.

 _'This is the diary of James Potter and Lily Potter, given to us on our wedding day by the parents of James Potter, it includes all our worldly secrets. This diary is to be read only on the event of our death or afterwards.'_

Underneath the inscription was one more line. The ink was still wet.

 _'Please help Harry, we love you'_

What ever was in this diary, Harry knew he had to help. Gathering himself together, and looking around one last time, he stood up and walked away from the ruins of his parents home.

Walking through the village, he saw the monument that had been erected when his parents had died, it showed itself to any witch or wizard that walked past, but stayed like a war memorial if a muggle walked past.

He stopped to read all the names that had been signed on there throughout his hunt for the Horcruxes. Once again he saw the words Please Help Harry, we love you. Why did his parents need his help. He didn't understand it, he needed to get himself home so he could read the diary.

Turning on the spot and with a loud CRACK he apparated, he still didn't like it, the feeling of being sucked up a hoover. Landing suddenly on hard pavement, he got his balance and looked around. Grimmauld Place London. He had reached his destination alright, quickly feeling over his body to check everything was in the right place. Once satisfied he started to walk to his home, as he was the secret keeper the house was already visible to him.

Stepping through the door he was met by Kreacher the house elf. 'Master you have returned. Mistress Ginny is waiting in the kitchen for you.' He said taking the travelling cloak off Harry's shoulders.

'Thank you Kreacher, could we please have some tea, and a little supper?' Harry replied.

He walked down the hall and through the door to the steps leading to the kitchen. Ginny greeted him with a smile and a kiss.

'Harry, you're frozen, come and sit down by the fire and tell me what the note was about.' Ginny said, ushering harry towards the end of the room where the large fire was blazing.

Kreacher came bustling over to them with a tray containing tea and cake for them both.

'Thank you Kreacher, got to bed now, it's late.' Ginny said lifting the tray from him and placing it on the small tea table between them. Kreacher nodded in reply, and left the room. She lifted the pot and poured out a cup for Harry. He took it from her and sipped gratefully. A sigh escaped him as he settled himself and warmed up in front of the fire. His hands slowly defrosting around the hot cup of tea.

Sighing again he started to talk. 'The letter that arrived, I don't know who sent it, but I went to the place they were talking about. It turns out it was Godrics Hollow I had to go to. To the house that I lived in with my parents.' He started.

'But Harry that house is in ruins.' Ginny interrupted.

'Please just let me speak.' Harry asked her. Ginny went to speak again, but seeing that he was pushing himself to talk she stopped.

'I went to Godrics Hollow, and walked around a bit before I went to the house. It was so cold, the fog was rolling around my feet as I walked I knew that something was going to happen. When I got to the house, I waited in what used to be the kitchen. As the church bell struck midnight, this light appeared it was a brilliant shock of white light so bright it almost blinded me, I had to close my eyes a little so I could see properly. I heard a voice, it was my mothers voice, calling to me telling me to look for a diary, I didn't know what she meant, until the light was gone. I lit my wand up and found all sorts in the rubble, I even found part of one of my parents wands. I don't know whose it was though, too badly damaged to use, but I brought it home anyway. Then underneath a lot of things I found this.' Standing up he pulled out the leather bound diary from his pocket.

He handed the book to Ginny who examined it on the outside. 'Oh my!' She said quietly. 'Harry this is really old, I think you had better call Hermione over to have a look at this, just so she can some spells to make sure it is safe. I mean the last spell that was performed in that house was to try and kill you, so we need to make sure it's safe.' She finished.

'Harry pulled out some powder from the pot next to the fire, knowing Ron would still be up playing on his new found Playstation games console. 'Ron Weasley.' He said loudly as he threw the powder into the flames.

'Harry, you scared the life out of me' Ron exclaimed.

'Sorry Ron, I need to speak to Hermione, is she still up?' Harry asked.

'Hiya Harry.' Came a voice from the kitchen. 'What's wrong?' Hermione asked coming into the room.

'I need you to come over, we need to talk, it's kind of important, I found this in Godrics Hollow, need you to scan it over and tell me what you think.' He showed the brown leather bound book.

'Oh my goodness, Harry let me get dressed, we'll be right over.' Hermione said, and the flew cut off. Ten minutes later, Hermione called out in the hall.

'We're in the kitchen Hermione.' Ginny called up the stairs.

'OK Harry start from the beginning' Ron said, as he and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table.

As Ginny made them all some food and another pot of tea Harry explained about the owl that had arrived that morning and what had happened in Godrics Hollow.

Ron and Hermione listened intently to what he was saying, and after he had finished Hermione laughed. 'Well then Harry, its a bloody good job Ron and I have two weeks leave from work. It looks like the old gang have got a job to do. To start with give me that diary.'

Harry handed over the diary to Hermione who who scanned it over with her wand. Everyone left her to do her work, as they discussed the situation together. Ron being as baffled as Harry and Ginny were about the whole thing.

After a while Hermione spoke up. 'OK then, I have done all the scans and spells that I know of and everything is fine. It is just a normal diary. Your parents spelled it so that the only person who can read it is a blood relative. I have no idea of what is written inside because the pages appear blank to me. There is a counteracting spell that I know of so I can change that. But I will only do it if you want me to Harry.'

'Do it Hermione. I can't do this alone, I need your help. All of you.' Harry said.

Hermione waved her wand backwards and forwards over the book. As she did she muttered to herself 'Allaborat illa in plena, necesse est omnibus revelare'

Within seconds the book opened the pages full of script.

September 28th 1978

Well, we did it. James and I have tied the knot so to speak. We are married well and truly. We move into our home together in Godrics Hollow in the next few days. For now though we are living with James's parents. I don't really mind living here, I can't wait until we spend time here throughout next summer. We hope that we will have a little baby by then though or at least be pregnant by then. Today was amazing, James's family really pushed the boat out. Sirius in dress robes was funny, he hates being dressed like that. We had so much fun, I really will remember our wedding for the rest of my life. There was absolutely no trouble from you know who and his followers. Except the storm that started brewing towards the end of the night everything was perfect. The pictures will be ready soon, James said he will pick them up in a few days. There is a man in my life, and I will never let him go.

Yours Lily Potter

After seeing his mothers writing Harry got tears in his eyes. The first time he had ever seen it.

Authors Notes.

OK so this is a work in progress, please bare with me on it. I'm still wary about the whole thing, but it has been brewing in my brain for a while. Please read my other fics and thank you for reviews I thrive on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sitting there at the kitchen table reading the entry from his father Harry spat out his coffee. Hermione and Ron had stayed over in the guest room and Ginny was out getting a couple of bits from the local corner shop. 'Oh my God!' Harry exploded. He read the entry over and over again, not wanting to admit what it said. He couldn't believe it, why had no one ever told him about this.

October 12 1978

Its not that long since we got married. Lily is complaining of being sick of a morning, I must admit, we were naughty before our wedding. We did sleep together about 5 weeks ago. We've only been married for a couple of weeks. We have just moved into our home in Godrics Hollow. Lily went out earlier on today and there is a pharmacy in the village. Its similar to an apothecary but for muggles. She had a look inside the shop and spotted this thing that a woman can pee on to tell you if you are having a baby. Apparently I'm going to be a father. Sirius came round, and we mixed up a potion to tell us it turned pink. Lily is having a baby and I am going to be a father to a little girl. I am in shock.

James

A crack came from outside the kitchen door and Ginny walked in, laden with a few bags. 'Harry, sweetheart are you OK?'

'Can you call up to Ron and Hermione, I need to get in touch with the records office at the ministry.' Harry asked her as he left the room. He went up the stairs to the room he had taken over as a study. The room that had the Black family tree which was long since gone from the walls. The only picture remaining was the refurbished picture of Sirius under which sat Harry's desk.

Crossing the room he went straight to the fire, which Kreacher had already lit he picked up some powder from the pot and threw it into the fire, shouting out his destination he stepped into the fire.

Harry returned a few hours later with a satchel filled with files from the records office. He entered Grimmauld Place through the kitchen fire, and saw Ron Hermione and Ginny sitting around the table with the diary open in front of them.

'So then, what did you find out?' Hermione asked.

'Not much, but I brought every file I could on my parents to see if there is any information about them. Also I have made an appointment at Hogwarts with Minerva and Hagrid, to see if they can shed some light on everything. I'm going there tomorrow.' Harry replied.

'I'll make some coffee and we can all get started.' Ginny said, Harry looked at her, and from the expression on his face Ginny knew what was going through his head. 'What you didn't think I'd let you do this alone did you. Harry you left me out of your last mission, because you wanted to protect me, this time I'm joining you because I want to protect you. You're my husband and I won't let you go through this alone.' She stood her ground, and Harry knew that she would not back down.

Pulling out the files from his satchel he sat down at the table and spread them over it. 'I got these from the records office, my parents life from school until the day they died. While searching I looked into my own files and nowhere inside them does it say I have a sister. I searched for any other information under the name Potter, it just had files on my grandparents and the history of my family. Apart from my own family here, it seems I was the last to be born under the name Potter. They carry on with James, Al and Lily, but I am the only original Potter so to speak.'

For the next few hours everyone was quiet as they searched through the files. Occasionally when one of them coughed or moved slightly Harry looked up in hope. He had to find something about his sister in the files, someone recollection or notation or something, anything. He was beginning to lose hope.

They sat there for hours on end, before they heard a rumble. 'Food, you're always hungry these days Ron' Hermione said. She got up and went over to the cooker.

'Miss Hermione, I will make some food for you all, you carry on working for Sir.' He said.

'Oh no Kreacher its fine, I need a minute anyway, to gather my thoughts, you carry on what you where doing, thank you for offering.' Hermione replied, while getting out some pots and boiling some water.

While Hermione cooked the other, carried on reading through the piles of paper work spread over the table.

It was so difficult trying to find something that there seemed to be nothing about. Harry was sifting through the paperwork as intently as he could, but that was just it, there was nothing about the whole situation of him having a sister. Absolutely nothing.

'That's it, I'm done. There is nothing here not even her name. I just wish that my grandparents were still alive, so I could ask them about it. I wish to God that Sirius was still here. The only thing I can do now is ask at Hogwarts about her.' Harry announced to the three of them.

'Don't give up Harry, I'm sure we can find out about her. But I'm confused though, why were your parents asking for help. Do you think she is missing or something.' Ginny asked him.

'I honestly don't know Gin. I mean what if she went missing when she was only a baby, she could be anyone, be anywhere. I know that I was one when Voldemort attacked and killed my parents, so she must have been two maybe three. Hey, you don't think that the death eaters kidnapped her do you. And they have her somewhere. Some of his death eaters are still running around causing trouble, so it is possible isn't it.' Harry understood his own brainwave,

To the point were he thought it was true, this was the answer. His sister had been taken by the death eaters on the night his parents were killed. They must have thought she was the key instead of him.

It was the only thing that actually made sense, he realised this inside his own head.

They stood up and packed away all the papers, and Harry put them into the satchel, he kissed Ginny on the head. 'I'm going to go and get ready then go to Hogwarts, are you guys coming with me?' He asked Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded, 'we are going back to our place for a little bit, I need to collect some things we'll meet you back here in an hour.'

'See you in a little while then.' Harry said as Ron and Hermione went over to the fire.

They travelled by flew to their own home, and when they came out of the fire they saw Minerva McGonagall sitting in the fire side chair.

'Minerva' Hermione exclaimed 'What are you doing here? Can I get you a cup of tea?'

'Tea in a moment dear, I want to speak to you both. I heard from a friend in the Records Office at the ministry that Harry is looking for family information. I need to ask you about it. Before I do though, what has happened. How has Harry come to this point in his life?'

'I will talk you through it Minerva, please come into the kitchen and sit down to speak to you about it, I will need tea, and I think you may be a little shocked at the discovery we have all made.' Hermione replied.

The three of them went into the kitchen, Ron made tea for them while Hermione told Minerva about the last two days.

Sipping at the tea Ron had just placed in front of her she started. 'Harry received a letter from someone it wasn't signed, it just told him to go to Godric's Hollow. When he was there on Halloween at midnight, he received a message from his parents. The message simply said to find a diary. It can only be read by blood relations but I counter-spelled it to be read by only the four of us. Harry Ginny Ron and myself are the only people who can read this diary. Harry has an appointment with yourself today so maybe he can tell you the rest?' Hermione asked.

'No, I want to know what I am walking into before hand please Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age that I know of, and I know you can keep Harry on the right path. If he has anything to say about you telling me, I will tell him I ordered you to tell me.'

Hermione hesitated before starting. She sighed a little then began. 'This morning Harry read an entry in this diary written by his father, it was written two weeks after they married, he hasn't finished reading the diary so he knows nothing about it it yet. The entry is on October 12th in it Mr Potter writes that his wife finds out she is having a baby girl. Harry found out he has an older sister. We have spent the day looking for information on her, before we read the rest of the diary. But we have found nothing about her.' Hermione finished.

Minerva was not shocked at the discovery in any way. In fact she looked relieved. 'Finally the truth is coming out.' She said with a sigh. 'I knew about this Hermione, I am one of the few still alive who knew about that little girl. She is still alive, but she was kidnapped by death eaters. You see there was something about her that they wanted. The child Harry's older sister her name is Novella she has the gift of foresight. She is a seer like Professor Trelawney, and the death eaters see her as a very valuable person.'

'A seer?' Hermione asked, so she foresaw everything that would happen between Harry and Voldemort?'

'Yes, she did, and with this foresight she was tortured into telling them every single vision she had, they had time to plan and prepare the fight, that is how they knew Harry was the one who had to die and only at his hand. They knew everything because of Novella. She had to tell them everything. I only know this because of Severus. He was the one who told me. After he was attacked and you three saw him, he had just enough energy to provide me with his memories of that, he was there when she was tortured. He felt he had to watch over her for Lily. Just like he did with Harry.' Minerva continued. 'I think Harry's parents have asked for help, because she needs to be rescued from the death eaters. The only way you can do that is by grouping together everyone from school Dumbledore's Army need to get back together.' She finished.

Hermone drained her cup of tea, 'OK then, we need to give Harry all of this information. We will all come to Hogwarts in the next couple of hours, if you can Minerva, please help us with whatever information you can gather from Severus's memories. We will see you soon.'

With that they got up from the table, Minerva, apparated on the spot and Hermione and Ron, prepared everything they needed to go back to Harry's home. It was a good job they had booked a holiday from work.

Authors Notes.

Thank you to all who have commented on this story and for the likes and follows I really appreciate them all. Comments and reviews help me to thrive and carry on writing. Thanks again, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes.

OK before I start this chapter, I just want to clarify on reviews and PM's people have been asking why Harry would go to Hermione, and why Minerva would go to Hermione, and why the DA are getting involved and not the Aurors. First of all Hermione is an amazing witch, who will jump at the chance to help her friends who are family to her, we all know this. Secondly, Minerva went to Hermione and Ron, because she knows that Hermione will be able to explain it to Harry and Ron will be there for him, to stop him from jumping into action withought thinking it through first – my reasoning for this is OOTP- and lastly it will not be full DA that are getting involved. Now on with the chapter once again, I own nothing except non canon characters. There will be a black flash in this story and it will be written in italic font.

Chapter Three

Hermione and Ron, entered Grimmauld Place through the kitchen fire once again. Coming face to face with Harry and Ginny who were ready to leave for Hogwarts. 'Harry, before we go we need to speak to you. Minerva was at our house when we arrived back.' Ron said.

'Minerva, why?' Harry asked sitting down again in the fire side chair.

'She had some information for us. Your theories were right Harry. She was told by a friend this morning that you had been in the records office, and came to our house straight away. She didn't want you to do anything rash in looking for your sister, we can still go to Hogwarts and speak to her but she has asked us to tell you what she knows. Before Severus died in the boat house, she found him there, and he spoke with her quickly, she took his memories of the last couple of years. Your sister was kidnapped by the death eaters on the night your parents were killed. She was kidnapped by them because of what she is. Voldemort thought that she could tell him things, Harry your sisters name is Novella and she is a seer. She is like Sybil Trelawney she has been tortured by the death eaters for years about you and Voldemort, and the whole battle of Hogwarts. We don't know much which is why Minerva said to carry on with plans to go to Hogwarts. But she did say that we need the DA on board. Just the people who were with us at the Ministry the night Sirius was killed. We can involve the aurors if we need to, but for now, we need to plan how we are going to rescue and protect your sister. Minerva only knows what she saw in Severus' memories. So when we get to Hogwarts we will need to read the diary together. All of us. I will contact the others for you if you want me to while you and Ginny go to Hogwarts and we will see you there.' Hermione said to him.

Harry looked at her shocked, that Minerva knew about his sister and didn't tell him, but understood that she had her reasons not to disclose the information to him. 'Its OK Hermione I'll contact Luna and maybe George tonight. They always said DA was forever. We can speak to Neville at the same time as Minerva.'

They rose from their seat, and got prepared to leave for Hogwarts, within 10 minutes they were entering the fire in Minerva's office. Headmasters and mistresses of the past slumbering peacefully in their portraits bar two Severus and Dumbledore where sitting in their chairs conversing with Minerva, when they saw the old gang entering the room. 'Harry, wonderful you could come to see us.' Dumbledore exclaimed to him.

'Albus, my dear friend, Severus, I wish this could be under different circumstances but I need you both to explain to me why there are absolutely no records of my sister, and why nobody ever told me until now.' Harry was indignant in what he wanted to know, and by any means possible he would find out the information he needed to look for his sister.

'Harry, Ginny, it is wonderful to see you both, please sit down, I will call on the kitchen for some tea and cake.' Minerva said. 'Once we have refreshments we will begin our discussion on the matter in hand. Is there anything I can do in the meantime for any of you?' She asked.

'Yes, actually could you call on Neville, he needs to be here also, you said to get the members of the DA from the ministry battle to help us with this matter. We will contact Luna ourselves, and we thought that George may help us with this as well.' Ginny said in a voice that made Ron think of their mother. Such authority in his baby sisters command, he could tell that she was angry her cheeks as red as her hair, her eyes blazing. He thought the same though, how could they put his best friend, his adopted brother through this.

'Of course, and I agree with you about George, he needs a distraction, he has been secluded for too long now, I understand the business is booming, but he rarely works in the shop.' Minerva replied. 'I understand that you are angry Ginny, but please the three of us myself, Albus and Severus will give you our reasons for keeping this matter from you all in due course. It is a matter of secrecy and importance.' She continued.

A pop came into the room, a small house elf dressed in a pair of shoes and a tea towel covering her appeared in front of them all, on her head was a hat with her ears poking through two holes. 'Minnie, thank you for bringing our refreshments up, I would have come down to get them but as you can see we have guests in the castle. Now if you don't mind could you please go to the staff quarters and ask Neville to come to my office.' Minerva spoke to the house elf with gratitude.

'Yes, Mrs Minerva I will do that now.' Minnie the house elf turned before popping out of the room. Suddenly she popped back in, 'Mrs Minerva before I go to see Mr Neville, could I ask you a question please.' She squeaked.

'Of course you can Minnie, what is it?' Minerva replied.

'Could I speak with Harry Potter please?' Minnie asked.

Minerva nodded as Minnie turned around, with a smile on her face and a small bob in curtsey, she greeted Harry 'Mr Potter Sir, I was a friend of Dobby the house elf, and I want to say that he was very grateful to have you in his life. After Dobby died in your arms on the beach that day we all paid our respects to him, by visiting the grave that you dug with your bare hands. Every year we lay flowers their and say thank you for Dobby being the one who taught us that not all wizards and witches are horrible nasty people. I thank Dobby every day for getting me my job here at Hogwarts. Thank you Mr Potter for being who you are. I will be forever in your debt, as will all house elves in this castle be.' Minnie curtseyed once more before popping out of the room again.

Minutes later Neville entered the room, happy to see his friends once more. It had been a while since they had got together. Throughout the school year Neville was too busy for going out, but the time during holidays was when they got together and enjoyed each others company.

They greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries and once Neville had sat on one of the many chairs in the room Minerva began to speak.

'Neville, to bring you up to date quickly Harry has just discovered he has an older sister, who is a seer like Sybil, and was kidnapped by the death eaters on the night his parents were murdered. We can fill other details in over time but for now, Harry wants to know why he was never told of his sister. I know that Albus wants to speak first about this matter, so we will start with you Albus.' She looked towards the portrait on the wall next to the large window behind her desk.

He cleared his throat, rather comically before speaking. 'Harry my dear boy, or rather man as you have become since we last met, let me start by saying I am so so sorry that I didn't tell you about Novella sooner than now, but I had to stand by your parents wishes regarding her. She is a very special woman, even more so now than she was as a child. There are questions unanswered in your mind I know, but I must start at the beginning. Your parents married straight out of school, and within just a few weeks your mother found she was expecting your sister. They were both shocked to say the least, but they took it in their stride. Your mother glowed every day of her pregnancy she took every moment and made out it was better than it actually was. I was there every day for them both, I had to be as they were under my protection against the Dark Lord. I visited them every day before and after school, and throughout the holidays I spent every day there living there if you will. It was when Lily was around 4 months pregnant that she started to notice a change in her pregnancy. I remember the day well, it was very mild even though a dusting of snow had fallen the night before the sun shone bright but low in the sky. Spring was not yet upon us. Your mother was napping in the sun room at the back of the house, when suddenly she awoke screaming. Luckily the school was on a half term holiday and I was staying at the house with your parents. James and I both went into the sun room and your father took your mother in his arms. She was hysterical, a dream had made her awaken. I asked her to tell me about it, and over a soothing cup of camomile tea she did.

 _I was fast asleep, dreaming about our daughter James, I was holding her in my arms. Watching her sleeping. The dream changed, I was standing in a room there were death eaters all around me but I wasn't me I looked like me but I wasn't me, the room was dark and cold but there was enough light to see what was going on, I was cold, and weeping softly. The death eaters gathered around me, leering at me tormenting me, then I blacked out. In my blacked out state I was speaking in a strange voice, it was hoarse and croaky like I was a victim of illness. I said that they would come and they would fight one day when they least expect they will win again against the evil of the magical world. They will torture and they will win. I heard a voice in the distance it sounded like Sev, he said who will come. I repeated one name only over and over for what seemed like forever. I repeated the name Harry Potter._

I knew then that your mother was carrying a special child, that night, I explained my thoughts to them, and we decided that as your mother only left the house with your father's protection under the invisibility cloak the only people who were to know of your mothers pregnancy where the people who already knew myself James Lily and Sirius. No one else was to know about it. As time went on your mother had more visions of the future so to speak. But she didn't know who this Harry was who was spoken of in them. I gave them the diary which you now hold in your hand. I wanted them to document every moment in their life that they could. Your mother wrote in in constantly throughout her whole pregnancy. She told us that she felt like she was writing for the future of her child. I told her she needed to cast the spell with James upon the diary that way if anything ever happened god forbid and the diary fell into the wrong hands, they wouldn't be able to read it. It wasn't until you found the diary that the spell dear Hermione placed upon it worked. If it had been someone else who found it the spell would not have worked. It had to feel the touch of a true Potter. It is blood to blood magic, family magic.' Albus stopped speaking, and waited for the questions from Harry to start. When Harry remained silent he continued to speak. 'When it came time for your mother to give birth, she came to Hogwarts and your sister was born in the hospital wing of the school. As it was the summer holidays for the students of Hogwarts the school was empty apart from the staff at that time Severus didn't work at Hogwarts at that time, he was a fully fledged member of the dark lords inner circle and studying potions. I wanted her to stay in the confines of the school for extra protection but she insisted that your sister be brought up in Godrics Hollow, so your parents went home after a few days. Your sister was named Novella after a great Aunt on your fathers side of the family, but her birth was never recorded. She was kept secret from everyone. A beautiful little girl, who looked so much like your mother. When Novella had not long had her first birthday your parents found out they were expecting you it was at the end of October when they discovered you where on your way and the prophecy that set your life in stone was told.' Albus finished telling what he knew to Harry, who looked at Severus waiting for him to tell him what he knew about the whole thing.

'Severus, please before you start' Harry spoke. 'I don't want you to leave anything out, just tell me everything, I respect that you did everything you could to protect me in my mothers name. Please for my mother and my sisters sake don't leave anything out.'

Severus's portrait nodded as he listened to Harry. 'Don't worry Harry I will tell you everything that I can, for all I know they have moved your sister since the battle of Hogwarts since my death, because they knew at the end that I was faithful to Dumbledore and not to the dark lord. Now, from the second I met your mother Harry I knew I loved her. We were both the same in Petunias eyes a Freak! But that didn't matter. Your mother was my life and my soul. We grew up together until we received our letters for Hogwarts. Life was was so different for both of us after that, Lily met and fell in love with your father and I was sorted into Slytherin. Things changed completely after that as you already know, you saw my memories the night of the battle.

But now even after all of the bitterness I look over it all and I remember the loving friendship I had with Lily. When the time came for us to leave school and pursue our adult lives, I left Hogwarts in bitterness, as I became a potions master and a death eater, your parents were marrying and starting their lives together. Although I lived in hope that they would eventually split up and Lily would find love and comfort with me and grow to love me the way that I continued to love her. Even though I knew that my thoughts were futile.

I knew nothing of your sister until that night she was a very well kept secret because of what she was. After the prophecy was told a plan was set in place for you to be killed on Halloween night. The Dark Lord knew everything from Pettigrew he was his spy, his rat so to speak. He knew where you lived because he was secret keeper at the time of their death, but Pettigrew knew nothing of your sister for she had been kept away from him. I myself used legilmency to read his memories of his time at Godrics Hollow and saw nothing of your sister in his head.

Halloween came and the Dark Lord prepared himself for what was going to be his ultimate take over of the wizarding world, he knew nothing of what was inevitably going to be his downfall. He knew he could go undetected through the village as the children who lived there went about the infernal tradition of trick or treating.

 _He entered the house and heard James shouting for Lily to take the children and run. James fell first as the green light flashed from the wand. He fell hard against the banister on the stairs, smacking his head against the wood, and falling suddenly to the ground. Walking up the stairs to the nursery he spelled the door to open forcefully Lily standing in front of two wooden cribs one white one brown, a sleeping child in the white one dressed in pink, and a little boy in blue in the brown one. Lily shouting 'you can't have my children.' Laughter as green lights flew across the room hitting her forcefully in the chest she flew backwards against the crib, and both children started screaming. I was outside listening confused as to why I could hear two children. Another green light flashed, and then all was silent. No children crying all I heard was one little voice calling 'Mama' a little girls voice saying mama over and over again. Bursting into the house I saw James on the floor blood seeping from his head, the little girls voice was coming from upstairs, so I slowly walked up them with my wand out. I saw the hair before I saw anything else. Lily's beautiful auburn hair spilling out of the doorway. Kneeling on the floor next to her lifeless body I checked for a pulse, feeling nothing my soul dead my life seeping out from around me, it was then I decided that He couldn't have a hold over me any longer, Lily had been my life I looked over at the cribs in the room two of them. Confused I looked again two cribs seeing a little girl standing up in her crib holding her arms out to me, then a little boy sitting there silently with a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightening bolt. I heard a noise downstairs a motorbike Sirius Black. A loud pop entered the room and I saw Lucius standing in front of me, he picked up the girl in his arms she struggled to try and get away from him flailing her arms around pushing away from him, with a pop he was gone. I had to get away. Kissing Lily on the head with one last look at the lone child I apparated away and went to the only person I knew to go to I appeared at the gates of Hogwarts._

After I got to Albus, Harry he knew what had happened, the news was everywhere, he told me to wait in the dungeons barricade myself in if I had to. Upon his return from leaving you with Petunia in Surrey, he asked me what I wanted to do. I told him everything. The whole truth about my love for Lily, he asked me to turn my life around become the person that Lily wanted me to be. So I did. Before we parted he asked me if Novella had survived the attack, he left the house with only one child, and was curious as to where her body was. I was confused as to who Novella was, and he told me she was Lily's first born child. Then we sat down and he told me everything about her, how she was a seer, and a very powerful one at that. It was then that it made sense in my head. Somehow He had known about Novella and he had made a plan with Lucius if things went wrong he was to take her and hide her. Knowing one day he would return and she would be all powerful and the weapon he would need to defeat the light. Novella was kept hidden for many years until she was around 10 years old. The death eaters gathered in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, we formed a circle, and she was in the middle, she was in some sort of trance saying the words He will come and he will defeat continuously repeating your name.

The last time I saw anything of your sister was the week before the Hogwarts battle, there was a meeting at Malfoy Manor, and she was brought from the dungeons underneath the basement. I must say before I carry on, she is a beautiful woman Harry, she looks like Lily, when she was younger. I don't know what happened after the battle for obvious reasons, I lived my life to protect you I wanted to protect her as well. The others they leered over her in a horrible way a rapist leers over his victim. I had to protect this child. She gave a short but distinct prophecy of the battle I myself think it may have been a fake prophecy as she seemed to be growing agitated like she knew what would happen but wanted to give a false statement. The Dark Lord insisted that I look into her mind he had no idea what I was and I knew how to protect my mind from him. I took Novella into a chamber off the dungeon and we were alone for a few hours as I gently probed her brain for thoughts and memories of everything over the years she had been held captive. I knew that He wanted everything so it took me a while. I went from the time that she was brought there as a toddler to the very day in question. I saw what she didn't want to divulge in her prophecies. I saw the demise of the Dark Lord, under your hand. Sadly as you know after the battle I lost my life, I don't know what happened to your Novella but the best place for you to start would be Malfoy Manor.'

The room was silent after Severus finished his piece. Somehow his face had a softer look to it, not as sharp as it previously was. Like telling his part of the story had softened him and given him peace.

Harry sighed deeply before speaking. 'Severus I knew that you loved my mother, but I never knew how deeply you loved her. Thank you for telling me your part, I have forgiven you for many things over the years and this is just one more I need to add to my list of forgiveness. But one thing I am angry at you for is for not telling me about this sooner. I understand that you felt the need to not only protect me through my life but you needed to protect my sister as well.' He finished.

'Harry, I spent my adult life pining for a woman I would never have, the only way to have her in my life would be to protect her children to the best of my ability. I only did what I thought was best. I tried to protect both of you, but in some ways I failed. I picked on you purposely throughout school, but any time that you where in danger I stood up and fought against it. On the night Albus died, I knew that the elder wand would become yours but even so I lost my life because He thought it was mine as I had done what Albus wanted me to do. I did everything in the name of Lily.'

Authors Notes.

Sorry it took a while I had to brush up on the softer side of Severus before writing the rest of this chapter. Next chapter we will meet Novella Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes

If you are just starting out with this welcome. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/added to alerts. Please sit back and relax wit a cuppa and enjoy. We have gone back in time to meet Novella as a child and will go through her life in torture.

Chapter 4

A bang echoed throughout a dark dungeon. A door slammed and a small girl with long matted auburn hair awoke with a muffled cry. She had learnt long ago not to cry. Footsteps echoed towards her, their intensity increasing with every step they made. The girl knew the footsteps and she could tell just by the sound that the woman who they belonged to was going to beat her again.

The door to the room where the little girl cowered in the corner flew open with a streak of red, and the woman entered the room with an excruciatingly evil air of grace. A mop of wild black hair erupted throughout the room. 'What pray tell child are you doing on that floor?' Bellatrix sneered.

'I am so sorry Miss Bellatrix. So sorry, I was asleep, I have no bed so I sleep on the floor.'

Bellatrix sauntered over to her, 'Well now child that simply just won't do, will it. You are supposed to speak to your elders with respect.' The girl flew across the room as Bellatrix slapped her hard across the face. She leered at the girls body with an evil look in her eyes and kicked at her. The child whimpered. 'Ah does that hurt the poor little baby?' she sneered. 'Don't cry little one' she said as she kicked her in the stomach again. 'Get up off that floor you filthy little bitch. Lucius wants to see you.'

A shadow swept over the little girls face. She had never liked the man with the long white blonde hair. He seemed nice when he first spoke to her, but then everything changed when she grew up. She was only 11 years old now, there had been a lot of commotion over the past few weeks. She had overheard a conversation through the grate outside the room where she lived between two people, a man and a woman, she caught the name Albus Dumbledore and the word owl. Hearing the conversation brought her a little hope that maybe someone somewhere was fighting for her. From a tender age she knew these people were not her family. She had no idea who her family were all she remembered was a flash of green light and a man with black hair. She only remembered his hair though.

She winced as she stood up from the floor, holding onto her stomach she felt the bruising starting to appear on her skin from where she had been kicked. The sting of the slap still on her face, she welcomed the fact that she would not be in this woman's possession for too much longer. Even though she hated Lucius, she welcomed that she was being taken to him, maybe just maybe he will see her and change his mind about holding her captive in this evil place. After she had swilled her face in the refreshing icy cold water that Bellatrix had made appear from thin air, she straightened her scratchy sack that she was wearing, and was roughly dragged from the dark dungeon.

Coming through the door she had to shield her eyes to the brightness of the airy hallway. Footsteps came echoing down the hall 'Bella' a ladies voice spoke 'Lucius is waiting in the library.' As Bellatrix pulled her towards the library she saw a blonde haired boy with striking blue/grey eyes reading on a bench in the hall and a funny looking creature standing next to him holding a tray. The creature looked straight at her, like it was a moment of recognition, like he knew her.

 _9 1/2 Years Earlier..._

 _'Dobby, I swear if you do not get in here right now, I will give you clothes, after I have beaten the hell out of you.' Narcissa shouted out as a pop rang out through the room. The small house elf appeared in front of Lucius Malfoy and his wife. 'Ah so you have finally decided to grace us with your presence you little piece of filth. This child has been taken from somewhere and given to us, I need you to look after her. Don't ever let us see her unless it is requested by my husband or myself. I want her nowhere near Draco, she is an evil child and will make my little Draco into an evil little boy. Look after it, her name is Novella. Horrible name so common, but we cant change it because she responds to it. She will live in the dungeon.'_

Entering the library Bellatrix threw the child onto the floor. Lucius stood up and sauntered over to her, 'Thank you Bellatrix you may go I will call Dobby to take her back.' Bellatrix left slamming the door behind her.

At the bang of the door Novella flinched, Lucius laughed at her, 'Do get up of the floor child, no one is going to strike you not yet anyway. Now, it seems that you have had mail, I do not know how these owls have found you, but no one knows how a post owls mind works. But know this, none of these letters mean you will be rescued from here. For all intent and purpose the dungeon in Malfoy Manor is your home. I want you to know that a man will be coming to ensure you only leave the dungeon when you are required by us. People will come down from time to time, and you will receive a meal once a day, along with water. It seems we may have to move you, but I hope that won't be soon. As you are growing up, my wife will come to the dungeons along with a healer whom we trust. They will speak to you for a while and if you have any questions afterwards they will answer them for you. And know this you will not be left alone during this time my wife will be in the room with you.' Lucius told her.

'Yes, Sir, I understand. Please don't get me wrong but I don't understand why you think you will have to move me.' Novella asked politely.

'You insolent girl, when I said questions I didn't mean to me.' He barked.

'Sir, I am sorry I didn't mean to make you angry.' Novella cowered backwards slightly and flinched as Lucius stood and walked towards her.

Raising his hand he slapped her so hard across the face that she flew backwards and hit the wall with a band. She fell to the floor and lay there curled in a ball, not wanting to cry.

'Insolent, that is what you are' he sneered. 'Dobby!'

With a loud pop the elf appeared in the room. 'Take her back to the dungeons withhold her food for the day its punishment for answering back.'

Dobby walked over to where the girl was cowering on the floor and within minutes they were in the confines of the dungeon room where Novella lived. She lay down on the floor and curled into a ball. Despite her pact to herself tears ran silently down her face.

Quickly he observed her wounds, and popped out of the room. Within minutes he was back with a cloth and a bowl of warm water in his small hands.

'I have to be quick and quite Miss Novvy' he said 'Just in case they find me but I am going to clean up these cuts on your face from where they struck you.'

Dobby tenderly cleaned the cuts on Novellas face, quietly he asked her to raise the sack that she wore and applied the wet cloth to soothe the redness and bruising that had appeared. He desperately wanted to use elf magic but he knew he couldn't his evil Malfoy masters and mistresses would know he had used magic. Even though Novella knew about magic for when she was a young child Dobby had told her stories. The stories his own parents had told him when he was a young elf.

Her tears had eased of to a sniff every so often by the time Dobby was finished. He stroked her head silently and popped back out of the room. She slept fitfully until noises woke her up. She heard two men outside her door getting up off the floor she ran to the far corner off the room crouching in the corner as they entered. A single man walked into the room dressed completely in black. He had a large thin nose and greasy long black her.

'Novella' he said solemnly she got up off the floor and walked slowly over to him. He magically appeared two chairs out of thin air, and placed the opposite each other in the middle of the room. 'Please sit.' he said to gesturing towards one of the chairs.

She sat down quietly and nervously. The man sat opposite her. 'Now child, my name is Severus Snape, and I have been asked here today to speak to you. I help people who have problems with their minds, now please I want you to just relax don't move an inch and don't speak, look right at me.' Severus said to her, he could tell the child was scared and he wanted to know why, he viewed the small marks on her face, and had the inclination of where they came from.

Gently he jumped into her mind, probing for answers he saw the most recent memories inside her head, Bellatrix beating her black and blue Lucius striking her so hard she hit the wall, he saw Dobby tended to her afterwards, but delving deeper until he saw what he was really looking for a man who looked like James with Lily's eyes, a scar shaped like lightening on his forehead rounded glasses, with a red headed woman. A castle in the distance. There were no words spoken just a forlorn look on there faces. He knew she had had a vision in her dreams a vision and not known about it, this man was her younger brother in the future, the woman possibly his wife she had a Weasley look about her. The castle in the distance was Hogwarts he knew that place anywhere. 'I must see Albus about this' he thought to himself as he left her mind.

'Novella, I hope that you continue to stay as safe as you can. Please don't give them any cause to harm you further.' Severus said to her as he stood up from the chair. He felt compassion towards this child he knew where she came from he felt he had to protect her for Lily in the way that the Malfoys were protecting her for darkness he protected her for the light. Yes she was the spawn of his long dead enemy but she was also the daughter of his true love. He did everything in the name of Lily Potter. 'Now child drink this and lay down.' he handed her a potion vial filled with a dreamless sleep potion, she drank it and laid down on the sacks that she used for a bed. He crouched next to her and waited while she fell asleep. As she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep he stroked her head and whispered. 'Child I will protect you as much as I possibly can until the day I die, I will protect you.' He stood and turned with a swirl of his black robes he left the room.

Five Years Later.

A sixteen year old woman sat nervously dressed in a black dress in a dark dungeon waiting for the black haired man to come, markings on the wall indicated the day was today. Last time he came he had talked to her about many things but today was the day he would explain why she was here. She knew she had been kept alive for a purpose but she didn't know what that purpose was. She heard a bang and footsteps along the dungeon corridor leading to her room. He entered the room with a swirl of black robes.

'Novella' he said solemnly. He noticed her face lit up as he entered the room, then suddenly darken again as she saw a flash of white blonde hair behind him.

'Severus, please don't use that awful common name' Lucius said behind him.

'I will use her name Lucius, this woman is not a play thing for the dark lord.' Severus spoke back with utter disdain in his voice. 'Leave us, I will speak to her alone, and get what I need to give to him.'

Lucius left the room slamming the door behind him. While Severus once again magically pulled two chairs out of thin air. 'Now, Novella please sit down I will talk to you once again when I have finished my job here. You know what I need to do.'

Over the years of this man's visiting her Novella knew he had been looking inside her mind for things that he needed to get. He had spoken to her after doing his job each time, as she grew older he told her about her parents, their names were Lily and James, and how they had died. He had told her of a place where people like her lived without scrutiny. And he had told her that he helped in this place doing a job teaching children how to make the potions he brought for her to help her sleep easily. He had also told her that she was here for a purpose.

Sitting in front of her he once again gently delved into her mind. Probing slowly through her memories, he found one that was of interest to him, and also to the dark lord, but he knew he what he had to do. Watching it in his own mind he saw, fighting within the Ministry of Magic. Children and adults against death eaters, he saw the Weasley siblings Ron and Ginny, Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood. Order members fighting white flashes dark flashes, and him the dark lord fighting Potter in the atrium.

After seeing what he wanted to see Severus pulled out of her mind. She slumped forwards and he caught her in his arms. Her eyes glazing over and staring at him blankly.

'He will return tonight, the one who fought death with the last breath in his body will return tonight. Harry Potter will fight him and Cedric Diggory will die. He will return tonight.' Her voice was raspy it was not her voice.

A vision had over taken her while he was in the room, as suddenly as it happened it was gone. He had to take this information to Albus. Without a moment to lose he laid her down on the floor, got rid of the chairs and administered the dreamless sleep potion, he would have to speak to her next time he was there, as Novella slipped into a dreamless sleep he swirled around and left the room.

'Lucius I have information and will give it to the dark lord upon his return, I have to go I have work to mark before my lessons tomorrow.' Sweeping out of the door he apparated before reaching the top of the stairs.

Appearing outside Hogwarts a few minutes later he ran through the gates, and towards the front door of the castle.

Back at Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy watched thin air where Severus had just been, he wondered what the man had seen inside the girls mind. He would just have to wait and see, he knew that the return of the dark lord was imminent but he didn't know anything else, and he hated that he was not part of the inner circle any more.

Authors notes

Sorry its taken a while to get this up, I've had a few appointments that have taken over my life and I am preparing for surgery which hopefully will leave me with little pain and recovery. Next chapter will see a leap through time and see Novella as a grown woman. Thanks for reading and for the reviews they are truly appreciated.

~Mary~


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

 **WARNING**

There is a reference to non consensual sex in this chapter

Chapter Five

She was awoken by a leering evil voice, a finger prodding her in the stomach. 'Ahh is the liddle biddy baby still sleeping' Bellatrix was saying with each poke in her stomach. Novella opened her eyes and saw her black as coal ones looking at her. She backed away scurrying along the floor and stopped as she felt the coldness of the wall slamming into her.

Novella a young woman of seventeen, knew what was coming to her. Whenever Bellatrix was angry she would take it out on her, beating her in any way possible. Every time it happened she was left in a heap on the floor black and blue. And this time would be no different. She braced herself as the blows started to rain down on her. First her stomach then chest then face, always the face last. She beat her until she fell on the floor, then kicked her in the stomach a few times before leaving her once again in a heap on the floor.

Once Novella was left on the floor, Bellatrix was satisfied and left. This is what her life consisted of, whenever He wanted to see her she was there, whenever Bellatrix was angry she was there, it was rare that she saw Severus these days, he was apart from Dobby the only one nice to her. She never saw Dobby any more even on the rare occasions she was out of this dungeon room she didn't see him. Times change but her life was always the same.

She often wondered if she would ever leave this place, years before she had been told she would be moved, but that didn't happen. She often wondered if her parents family was still alive, and whether they were looking for her, if anyone knew where she was. If anyone even knew she existed. She didn't know that far away was a boy who was fighting for the light fighting for the right cause, a sixteen year old boy who didn't even know he had a sister.

A bang in the doorway opened her up from her thoughts, and he stood there watching. 'You are required by the dark lord upstairs. I want no running away as you know what will happen, once you have been spoken to you will return here.' Lucius said to her. He had changed over the years gone older more dishevelled there had been a time when he wasn't around though it hadn't lasted long. She heard whispers around the outside of her door that he was in a place called Azkaban. It seemed like it was a prison of some sort. Maybe he found out there what it was like for her to live like this. Although her home never changed she was given clothes and a meal once a day it was always a house elf that brought the food for her. And once a week they brought her clean clothes to wear. She knew now what these little creatures with the big ears were Dobby had seen to that. Throughout her whole life here Dobby had been there for her, whether it was cleaning her wounds or bringing her food he was there. 'Hurry up woman, it is wrong to keep the dark lord waiting!' Lucius spoke again.

Novella stood up and followed as he walked in front of her. He stopped and turned around, before she could even ask what was happening he had bound her wrists her hands clasped tightly together. 'This will stop you from anything.' He said in an evil voice. 'Now, get upstairs and do not speak unless you are spoken to.'

She walked in front of him, and there was a small rat type looking man at the top of the stairs waiting for her, he turned after throwing a look of disdain towards her and walked forwards. She followed him into a large room filled with people sat around a table. A large snake was coiling in the corner of the room as she walked past she saw a man slithering around the table slowly. 'Ah our little guest has arrived, please child sit' the man gestured to a chair, and she sat down slowly without taking her eyes from his face. 'You may be wondering why I have ordered you child.' He said with a voice that sent pure evil around the room. 'I have been told that you are a special person, your parents James and Lily, created you through pure love, and the blood that runs through your veins is inherited from your Potter family line. Yes Novella Potter is your name, and you have been kept captive in this place for our fight to rule the magical world. You are a most powerful witch and a powerful seer. You have visions in your mind and you will show me what your visions are. You will sit here in this room until one clouds your brain and shows itself to all of us. I want to know how great your power is.'

She couldn't hear anything after that, she could see people talking but couldn't hear what they where saying. She waited for what felt like hours, one by one each person talked, until her eyes clouded over. The dark lord watched from the head of the table, as she went into a trance. 'He will die' she said over and over. 'The one fighting for good will die by the hands of his traitor...' she slumped backwards in the chair and almost fell to the ground.

'And so we have a plan' Voldemort announced to the room. 'Take her back downstairs Wormtail' he said. As they left the room Voldemort turned back to the table. Now we must set this plan in motion, the one who is to die is Dumbledore, with the old fool out out the picture my plan to take over will prevail. First the Ministry then the world.' Severus listened intently to what his aster was saying, he knew that the traitor was him he knew that whoever was given the order to kill Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do it, so the task would fall to him.

'Now all of you leave me, while I think about this menial task, I want to plan it myself. I will call on you all in due course.'

The Death Eaters rose and one by one they came before the dark lord kissing the hem of his robes, before leaving. 'Master' spoke Severus before he left. 'Would you like me to use legilimency on the girl to see if she has had anything in in her dreams? This task has proved fruitful before.'

The dark lord pondered for a moment, his right hand man had always had his best interests at heart. 'Severus, yes I was going to ask you to do this for me, and please bring to me anything you find useful for our cause.'

Severus kissed the hand of him and walked away he followed the route that Wormtail had taken back down to the basement, then the dungeons and walked straight to Novellas room. 'Leave, Wormtail. The dark lord wants me to see to her.' He said. The little rat faced man scurried away from the room. Severus saw the body curled up on the floor, and walked over to her. She awoke to find him stroking her hair back off her face.

'Sev, what happened. How did I get back down here?' she asked him.

'Dear God, she sounds like Lily' Severus thought to himself.

'It is OK, you were brought down here. He wants me to look again, to see if there is anything useful.' Over the years he had told her what he was doing told her of some of the things that witches and wizards could do. She had wanted to know many things about the lives of magical people, but for her own safety he couldn't tell her of the war that was beginning to rage, of Hogwarts or even of Harry, a boy who was fighting for the good. Fighting until his very last breath if he had to the Boy Who Lived her brother. If he told her then she would be in even more danger than she was.

Severus helped her to stand and led her to the centre of the room, once again as he had done many times before he pulled two chairs out of thin air and place them down facing each other. He helped Novella to sit and she leant back into the chair. Sitting opposite he explained like the many times he had before what was about to happen.

She looked directly into his eyes, the blackness of them enveloping her very soul as she felt him gently probing her thoughts and memories. Those black eyes of his she felt like she was melting into them, with every thought and memory that flashed through her mind, they were protecting her so deeply. She knew now that he loved her mother at one point, and for that she was grateful.

He looked at the memories thoughts and her subconscious dreams, that she couldn't remember, he looked through everything from the last few months, since the last time he had looked, and kept going back to one vision that she had had. A vision of Harry being carried by Hagrid into the courtyard at Hogwarts, the castle in ruins dead bodies scattered around the death eaters and Voldemort walking along behind them. Dumbledores Army members of the Order walking towards them from the Great doors of the castle. There was no sound in the vision, but he could see Miss Weasley kneeling on the floor screaming he could see the anguish on her face, and knew that he was seeing the death of Harry Potter. He couldn't tell this to the dark lord, but he had to tell Albus what had transpired tonight, what he had seen in Novellas thoughts.

Coming away from her she slumped sidewards standing quickly he lifted her and carried her to the corner of the room where the sacking lay on the floor he laid her down on it stroked her head once more and left the room with a flick of his wand at the chairs the door closed behind him. Before leaving the dungeons he prepared himself once more before seeing the dark lord. He took a vile out of his robes and took the memory of the vision out of his head, he vanished the vial as he walked towards the stairs.

'Master, there was nothing of any circumstance inside her mind. Would you like to see for yourself.' He asked as he entered the room.

'No need Severus, I trust your judgement. You may go, I am sure you have work to attend to at the school. You do start the new term in a couple of days, you need to get your potions in order.' Severus quickly kissed the hem of Voldemorts robes and turned to leave. With a quick turn and a pop he apparated out of Malfoy Manor.

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Novella was sleeping as peacefully as she had ever slept before. That was until a vision overtook her. A boy the same boy she had been seeing for years, only this time he was a lot older. She saw him breaking into a room, it wasn't the room she was in now, it was bigger and brighter with a four poster bed in the centre. He entered the room with a bang and the door flew off and smashed against the wall. She saw herself sitting cowering in the corner of the room next to a large unlit fireplace. Her arms covering her head her eyes squeezed tightly closed. There were flashes of the light in the hallway, she saw the body of a Malfoy fly into the room his eyes staring blankly into nothing, a dribble of blood falling from his mouth. She saw him the one she had seen for years, walk over to her and hold out his hand, she felt that he was kind, he looked so familiar to her messy hair rounded glasses and a scar on his forehead.

The vision vanished from her as she awoke suddenly. Usually she never remembered them, but this one was so vivid in her mind. She could see the colour of the his eyes as he looked at her in the corner of the room, the brightest green eyes she had ever seen.

Sitting up Novella thought about what she had just witnessed, she thought it strange that she could remember everything when it hadn't happened before.

She wondered what the vision had meant, they always have some sort of meaning whether it was good or not, she knew that Severus always left with a wondering look on his face, after looking into her mind and seeing these visions, but she never knew why because she didn't remember them.

She pondered her thoughts, and came to a realisation that this vision she had just had must be the people rescuing her. Knowing that her rescue would be coming she settled down on her sacking and drifted back off to sleep.

Present Day.

There was quiet around the room as Novella sat on the bed, the years had been quite hard on her but she knew that the vision she had had years before would be coming into action soon, she had been moved to an unknown place the room was the same as it had been in that vision, there was a large four poster bed with the same blankets as she had seen. So she knew her rescue was on the horizon. Severus hadn't been to see her for many years, the last time he did he was very agitated he said that he wouldn't be able to come for a while, as his position had changed. She had been able to keep her thoughts to herself. He hadn't called for her, for a very long time. Maybe that was why she had been moved. The whole fiasco of moving her was uncalled for. It was done in the dead of night, in what she had heard people call disapparation. She was moved from outside her previous home to what looked like another country, she had saw only a glimpse of a piece of material with stars on it as she was bundled into a large house she was led up the stairs into a large white room, filled with splashes of pink here and there. It looked like the room of a child.

She didn't know how long she had been in this place, all she knew was that a Malfoy was with her, she presumed it was some sort of relative, he had white blonde hair and grey eyes, he looked a little like the Malfoy who had taunted her for the many years she lived in the other place. His name was Draco, she remembered some of the things he had said to her, hateful hurtful things.

It never occurred to her that the man who was here with her was the same boy who had taunted her. There was one thing that she didn't like when Draco came into the room in the dead of the night and climbed into bed with her, he did things to her which hurt. She had tried in the beginning to push him away but it was no use she wasn't strong enough, in the end she just lay flat and rigid begging in her head for her soul to be released from the world, waiting for the end to come. He hadn't done that thing to her for a while maybe he was waiting.

Her life was considerably better since they had brought her to this place, although she never saw Severus again, she missed him, he had in his way protected her like a father and she had come to see him like that, he was always so gentle with her.

She hoped that her vision would come to her soon, the one thing she had never forgotten was the man's face, the lightening bolt shape on his forehead and the messy brown hair. She saw his face in her dreams every night, she prayed that it would come soon.

Authors Notes

We have reached the present day, its back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. We wont be seeing Novella again for a few chapters.

Thank you for reviewing and reading and clicking favourite on my stories I thrive on reviews so please keep them coming.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Harry and Ginny arrived back at Grimmauld Place after their visit to Hogwarts. Everything they had been told was running through Harry's head like crazy. It was hard enough finding out he had a sister, but finding that his sister was now a hostage and a victim at the mercy of the Malfoy family was enough to make anyone's head explode.

Ginny made a pot of tea while Harry sat down at the long kitchen table with his head in his hands. Sitting down at the table she took hold of Harry's hands in her own. 'Harry' she spoke gently. 'We will find her, I can't say how or even when but I know in my heart we will find her.'

'Gin, we need to get everyone on this. Whats left of the Order, the DA, everyone from our school years if we need to. Tomorrow first thing I will start getting messages to everyone, but right now I want to write a few letters, you go to bed, its been a long day.' He kissed her forehead gently. 'I'll be up soon. We should go away after all this God knows we'll need it, its been a long time since we had a holiday.' Harry said lovingly.

'Of course Harry it would be nice to have a little break, and not only that but you can use some time to get to know Novella, having your sister in our lives will take a lot of getting used to for all of us.'

She kissed him with revered passion and left the room carrying her mug with her. As Ginny settled herself in bed with a book, Harry made himself comfortable in in his office, he looked at the Black family tree on the walls of the room, it had been expertly restored to its former glory over the years. Sirius' face smiled down at him and he wondered what life would have been like if the evil Bellatrix Lestrange had not killed his beloved godfather.

Taking a sip of his tea he thought to himself about what he wanted to write, and picking up his quill he started.

My Dearest Novella,

I don't know why I wrote that because I have only just found that you exist. You see our parents died twenty-five years ago, so I never knew about you. Today has been a roller coaster of emotions, just know that when I find you I will make them pay for what you have gone through these last twenty-five years. You were kidnapped the night our parents where murdered. Voldemort tried to kill me as well, but I survived and fought my way through. Lots of people were lost along the way, but we survived.

Please if you are reading this I hope my owl has found you, know that you are loved. I don't know you but I love you. I will find you, I have people helping me, I will find you just survive a little bit longer.

Your loving brother,

Harry.

He read what he had written then magically sealed the envelope with a spell that could only be undone by someone with Potter blood. On the envelope he wrote the words 'I open at your touch' then spelled the words to appear when Novella was alone.

Putting it to one side he opened his desk draw and took out another piece of parchment. Taking into account that Kingsley Shacklebolt was Minister and also a member of The Order of the Phoenix this letter would be the most difficult to write. For a few minutes Harry sat thinking, he took a sip of the now cold tea and stood up still thinking.

Deep in thought he walked back towards the kitchen to get a fresh cup of tea, and sat at the kitchen table drinking slowly he thought about how he could word the letter, and say what he needed to say.

Going back to his office with yet another fresh cup of tea he looked once again at Sirius who was smiling down at him. He sat down and took a sip from his cup. Picking up his quill he started to write.

Dear Kingsley

This to me is by far, the hardest letter that I have had to write. It has been brought to my attention.

That was right, Harry scribbled what he had written and screwed up the paper, and threw it in the bin next to his desk he got another piece ready.

Dear Kingsley

This is by far one of the hardest letters I have had to write. Yesterday I received an owl from an unknown source telling me to go to Godrics Hollow. At Godrics Hollow I found a spelled diary that belonged to my parents, this diary gave me a huge insight into my parents lives before I was born. After reading it I am shocked that I didn't know what I should have known all along. When my parents married they found out they were having a child. This child is my sister Novella.. The night our parents died at the hands of Voldemort Novella was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. The whole thing is a bit of a mess Kingsley I will admit that to you.

I will start as far back as I can. Novella was born nine months almost to the day that my parents were married. She was classed by Albus as a special child. Novella is a very powerful woman she is a seer greater than the Trelawny Line of seers, and because of this she was taken. The last known whereabouts of her was Severus Snape, he spoke to her in the Dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He knows nothing else for obvious reasons. A few weeks after he last saw her he died. Severus has filled me in on what he does know.

For now, we do not want the Auror office to be involved but rather the family we have grown to love and trust with the Order, Dumbledores Army and friends from school. The reason for not involving the Aurors is because Novellas birth was never registered at the ministry, her birth was at Hogwarts and the people involved took the unbreakable vow to keep her quiet until the time was right to speak of her. The time has now come and we need to act quickly and discreetly.

We need your help Kingsley, you are still part of the Order so you need to be involved in this. We believe that after the battle of Hogwarts the Malfoy family moved Novella to a different location, and as you are Minister you have the means to find out where the Malfoys have other homes.

If you can give us any information Kingsley we would be eternally grateful to you, and please keep aware while doing anything we don't want you to come into any danger.

Thank you Kingsley for your help.

Yours,

Harry.

He read over the letter and was happy with what he wrote it was straight to the point. After sealing the envelope he walked with both letters to the kitchen where the family owl sat on her perch. After the death of Hedwig Hagrid had very found out where Hedwig had come from and he bought harry one of his siblings. The owl who Ginny had named Ophelia, looked exactly the same as Hedwig. She hooted as Harry walked over to her, and gently she lifted her leg aloft for the letters that she knew she had to take.

'Hello girl', Harry said. He tied a letter onto each gently. 'These are for Kingsley and my sister Novella. If you can't find Novella just bring the letter home.' He said. 'But I know you girl, you are so much like Hedwig, you'll find her. I just wish I could see into your mind to find out where she is.'

It was times like this when Harry wished he had learnt legilimency. He carried Ophelia on his arm to the small courtyard at the back of the house and she flew off into the dark night sky.

After watching her fly off Harry went back inside and cleared the tea things away. In the early hours as the birds sung their chorus and the sky started to lighten on the horizon Harry fell into bed and slept fitfully.

As Harry fell into his fitful sleep Kingsley Shacklebolt was awoken from his peaceful sleep by a tapping sound on his bedroom window. His wife slept soundly in the bed next to him. Getting up out of the bed he recognized Ophelia at the window and picked up a few owl treats, he opened the window and the snowy owl hopped into the room. Kingsley stroked the owl gently along her back before taking the letter off her leg.

Seeing that the letter had been delivered to its recipient Ophelia hopped back onto the sill and once again gracefully took flight into the early morning dawn sky.

Leaving the room quietly Kingsley went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Making himself a mug of coffee to wake himself up, he unsealed the envelope.

He sat at the table with a bang, shocked at what he was reading. 'How is this even possible?' He thought to himself. 'How can this happen with nobody knowing about it?'

Quickly he penned a note to his wife, saying he had been urgently called to the ministry saying he will contact her when he knew more. He couldn't say any more to her than that. This was a very delicate matter.

He dressed quickly and left the house with a loud POP. Appearing outside his office at the ministry he unlocked the wards and entered the room. The first thing he wanted to do was get in touch with Minerva, he needed all the information he could gather, but realizing the time it was far to early to get in touch with her. So with the Aurors not to be involved he needed to feed information to them about stray convicts that had evaded the ministry for far too long. They needed to be kept off the scent of anything that would go down.

Seeing the time he realized it was still too early to visit Minerva, so he paid a visit to the records office. Thoughts running through his head, 'Why did they shield their daughter because she is a seer?' The whole thing just made no sense at all, he understood the threat to their lives from Voldemort. And he understood the prophecy from Sybil Trelawny, but that prophecy was related to Harry it didn't relate to Harry's older sister, so why did she get kidnapped. These thoughts drove Kingsley crazy as he went through the quiet corridors towards the records office.

As Kingsley sieved through hundreds of records relating to Potter history and the properties of the Malfoy family, Minerva sat in the wing backed chair talking to the two portraits behind her desk.

'Albus, we need to talk about this. It has been put off for far too long. Harry needs to know just how powerful his sister is. She isn't just a powerful seer Albus, she has the power to do so much more. You know what she can do Albus, you heard it yourself when Lily spoke in the hospital wing, you heard what came out of her mouth.' Minerva said calmly, but inside she was so angry.

'We will tell him Minerva' Severus said. 'But like Albus said only when the time is right. When they get closer to finding her we will tell him.'

Minerva sighed deeply, then drank from her tea cup. 'If Harry doesn't get told soon, then all hell will break loose. Now I am going to bed gentlemen, we will carry on talking about this tomorrow. Or later on today that may be as it seems we have talked all night.'

'Goodnight Minerva' Albus and Severus said to her.

Minerva extinguished the sconces in the room and closed the door. As she walked to her quarters Albus and Severus spoke to each other.

'Albus, it is difficult trying to keep the things I saw in Novella's head to myself. I know when the time comes to tell Harry of the prophecy that was spoken on the day of Novellas birth I will have to tell Harry of these things, until then I will keep my mouth shut on the matter, but It is proving difficult.'

Meanwhile in Grimmauld Place Harry after his fitful sleep was sleepily pottering around in the kitchen making a try of breakfast things. Ginny sitting wrapped in a dressing gown at the vanity table in their bedroom absent mindlessly brushing her auburn hair, her mind a complete jumble with Harry not sleeping well she was awake most of the night. She hated that Harry was going through this but as his wife she had to support him in every way she could.

After eating breakfast both Harry and Ginny ready. A meeting had been called for both members of the Order and members of the DA, all members were due to arrive at Grimmauld at noon to discuss everything. It was going to be another very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes

All that belongs to me is non canon characters and a dog that wants to go out. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter now we see some old characters and friends coming back. Thank you to the new followers and likers and reviewers of this story read my other work if you like Twilight. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Memories are in Italic font.

Chapter Seven

After finding nothing of importance Kingsley departed the ministry and made his way to Grimmauld Place. He had decided to speak with Minerva after the meeting, he needed to find the real reason why this was never entered into the ministry records. It couldn't just be because she is a seer, it had to be something more.

One by one members of the Order and the DA trickled into Grimmauld Place. As everyone arrived they made their way to the kitchen to greet Harry and Ginny. As the library was the biggest room in the house since the renovations the meeting was to be held in there. Once everyone had arrived, Harry walked into the library to see them all sitting comfortably on the chintz arm chairs dotted around the room. George Weasley sitting on the floor in front of his wife Angelina who had grown into an amazing woman, Ron on the chair next to him with Hermione perched on his knee.

Looking around the room before he spoke, Harry felt a rush of love and admiration run through him, these people were all his family. Only a few of them knew about Novella and now it was his duty to fill them all in on everything they knew so far.

Taking a deep breath he started. His voice was strong and it rang out around the room as every one quietened down to listen to him. Even the portraits listened intently Sirius, Albus and Severus watched and listed to what Harry was saying. They each would have their say at some point during the meeting, and they would tell their part in the story. But for now it was Harry's floor.

'Thank you all for joining me here today, it has been a while since we held a meeting. But times have changed, things have changed and now I need you all, my sister needs us all.'

Exclamations spread throughout the room. 'SISTER!' One of the Weasley members shouted out.

'Oh no, another Potter to deal with' George said jokingly.

'Yes' Harry said after everyone had quietened once again. 'I have a sister. I received an owl on October 31st telling me to go to Godrics Hollow. The owl was from an anonymous sender, so I threw caution to the wind and went. As I walked down the lane by my parents wrecked home I heard them telling me to look for a diary. So I looked threw what was left of the weather worn wreckage of what was my home and found this leather bound book.' Harry held aloft the leather bound diary to show everyone the book he had found.

'Now to some it is just a book of scribblings but to me, this book gave me a whole load of insight into my parents lives before me.'

Harry opened the book 'This is from a few months before my mum had me.' He said before starting to read.

'May 1980

I can feel the baby moving around so much right now. We have decided on the name Harry. When we decided what to call him I could hear Petunia in my head saying how common the name was. But our little boy will be here soon, only around 2 months left to go now hopefully there wont be any problems, and all will go well when his time comes to be born. I'm finding Novella difficult right now, being so heavily pregnant with the little man but James Albus Minerva and Sirius of course are all on hand for any help that I need. James has been working hard on the bedroom changing it from a girls room to a girl and boy room. We chose a pale pink for one side and pale blue for the other side. On the main wall muggles would call it a feature wall he has spelled paint brushes to paint a beautiful sunset mural the pink and blue set it off brilliantly. But going back to Novella, it seems like her powers are coming in far too early. She can hover things a few feet above the ground, she is so young too young to have powers like this. Albus said we may have to enroll her into Hogwarts before she is of age, I don't really like that idea but if we must then we must.

She is scaring me a little though, every now and then when her seer powers come into play, she closes off and her eyes go blank, even though she cant talk properly yet, she starts to talk with this weird voice. Hissing out words that make no sense. She is a beautiful loving child, but so strange. What magical child at this age can do magic, I ask you. Albus has done a lot of research into both the Potter and the Evans line but apart from one family member in James' family tree there are no other people who are as magically talented as our daughter. We were hoping that something would pop up but only one family member a great great aunt on his fathers side was a celebrated seer. Her name was Ariella Potter. On my side, we are all a bunch of muggles. My great great great great grandmother Arianna was in fact a witch and she married my great great great great grandfather and so the line continued, but I have been the only witch since. It is unknown why her powers have come in so early. Albus seems to think she will be a very powerful woman but I'm not sure. He has been doing a lot of work in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, my thoughts are that he is researching to create a potion that will suppress her powers until she is older. He does have his fears about her.  
Harry is kicking again, I cant wait till he arrives. I do hope he looks like James, well Novella is so like me with her auburn hair and bright green eyes. I hope our little man inside me takes after his dad. I must sign off now, little miss Novella has woken up from her nap, and demands attention. I am growing to love my family even more that I ever imagined, every day it grows so much more.

Lily.'

'From reading what is written in this diary.' Harry spoke, when he had finished reading the entry written by his mother. 'I have come to realise that love knows no bounds. Our parents loved both of us, but now, my sister needs our help.' He sighed deeply before carrying on. 'On the night of October 31st 1981 when our parents died. Before Hagrid had taken me away, and when Severus Snape was cradling my mothers body in his arms, crying for her life my fathers life, and the lives of myself and my sister, Novella Potter was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. She has been kept prisoner these last twenty-five years. She has been tortured into telling Voldemort what visions she has had, abused in ways we don't even know of. But above all that we don't even know where she is. Severus can confirm that she spent the years leading up to Voldemort's second demise in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. But now we don't know, she was moved. Before Severus died, before the battle of Hogwarts commenced he spoke to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy er the three of them decided that Novella was to be moved, because there was a risk of us finding her throughout the coming battle. Before any of you ask I don't know why my sister is still under the so called protection of the Malfoy family, but I do know that we will find her. I have sent a letter with Ophelia to her hopefully she can find her, and maybe she will be able to write back if she understands my letter. I don't know, but what I do know is I need all of you to help us. It may come to a battle it may not, I don't want any of you to do this if you don't want to do this, but she is my family, and all of you are my family as well. It is totally your choice.' He finished his speech to the whole group and looked around the room hesitantly but with a confident grace.

The faces of his family looked shocked at the revelation they had just heard. Who had known that James and Lily had another child. Sirius made a little coughing sound in his portrait, and smiled down at Harry from where he was placed on the wall.

'If I may Harry.' He said graciously.

'Of course Sirius, I know you have your own thing to put in on this. I have heard Albus and Severus but I have not had a chance to speak to you about the whole situation. You were around when my parents found out about Novella, and you were there throughout the first year of Novella's life, and mine. Please, say what you need.'

'Thank you Harry.' Sirius started. 'first of all, this was so secret to everyone, if you look at the front of the diary, Lily wrote that it had been given to her and James by Mr and Mrs Potter. That was not true, Albus wanted them to document everything, but because Novella was to be kept secret from the world, even though it was spelled to show to people of Potter blood she didn't want to risk anything. On the day that Lily found out she was pregnant with Novella, everybody was shocked to say the least. James and Lily had only been married for a few weeks, they were still young, still trying to get used to married life and living together. To throw a baby into the works was a bit of a mishap. But watching them in the nine months until her birth, I found that they thrived on the chance to be parents. Yes they were scared, as every young couple is being first time parents, but they thrived. Lily went through her pregnancy with grace, she went through it with wonder, of what her baby would be like, who would she favor more. Then the visions started, Novella was sending visions to her mother even from the womb.'

 _I watched in wonder as Lily came out of yet another vision. This child she was carrying was magical even in the womb. It was beyond fascinating. Looking over at James who had his arms wrapped around Lily. 'It's OK sweetheart' he was whispering over and over in her ear. I could see just watching that term of endearment towards Lily, how much James loved her._

'The visions that Lily described to us were amazingly accurate even I knew that, she talked about rooms and dungeons and battles at Hogwarts. Things that hadn't happened yet but will happen in the future. She kept seeing one vision of a messy haired bespectacled man, and a red haired woman in a pink room. This one vision was played over and over in her minds eye. Albus has his suspicions about Novella being a seer, and went over and over the family history many times. The gift was usually carried into the next generations but it seemed like we had hit a brick wall on the subject.

That was until Albus found something in the records office at Hogwarts. About 6 weeks after Novella was born, Albus found a file hidden away at the back of a large cabinet at Hogwarts it had been reduced in size considerably so it was a known fact that only one who was searching for something would have been able to find it. After restoring the file to its proper size, he came rushing to the cottage. We were all there sitting talking while Novella was having a nap in the basket in the sun room. Albus came bursting through the flames in the floo, and scared us half to death, he was smiling brightly and waving this file around. He had found the answer. Novella was the product of a history going back hundreds of years, throughout that history there had been a handful of seers, that were unimaginably powerful in their craft. They had rid of the magical world of an evil that was not spoken of in the history books. Blood sisters, all five of them, and they came from the Potter line. Their mother had been called Agnes Potter. She was a Potter by birth, and had married a wizard by the name of Barnaby Deveraux, but she had remained a Potter throughout her married life. Her children, were five daughters who took their fathers name of Deveraux. Eden, Eleanor, Elizabeth, Esther and Eunice Deveraux came into their powers at birth, showing signs throughout each pregnancy their mother knew she was carrying powerful children.

During the reign of the muggle King Henry Tudor in 1509 these five sisters where all students at Hogwarts, it was there that it was discovered the sisters where very powerful indeed. Their professors reveled in teaching them each how to hone their power and control it in the way they needed. Each girl knew that they would need to be at full power as an evil was growing in the South of England. Not much was known about this power, but I helped Albus do some digging around before Harry was born. We found that when together Novella and Harry may become the Ultimate Power, they should be able to do so much more than they can separately. But this wouldn't happen until they had both reached the age of adulthood or seventeen years old, when they reached the full potential of their powers.

We wouldn't discover the rate of their powers though because of what happened, but now that Harry knows about Novella we can discover the things that were set out in their destiny before they were born.' Sirius finished.

The room was deathly silent as everyone took in what they had just heard. Harry coughed, and some jumped as others turned to look at him. 'I am by no means powerful Sirius. I don't understand what you mean but I will. I feel that there is something you are not telling me. I will find out what it is eventually, just like I did with Albus.' He said.

Minerva looked intently at the man she had come to see as a son over the years. She had never been blessed with her own children but throughout her teaching years all of her Gryffindor subjects she saw as her children as she molded them into the people they would become in their adult years. Out of all her students the ones to stand first and foremost in her mind was that of the trio Harry Ron and Hermione, along with their friends.

She felt she had to break the conversational vow she took with Albus and Severus' portraits last night. Harry needed to know what left Lily's mouth the day she gave birth in Hogwarts hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes.

It has been said that this fan fiction story of mine is not going anywhere, I have read through the reviews and out of all of them there are only two or three that say to me it is not going anywhere. I can assure you it is. In my last fan fiction story for Twilight I had the same, but once I had completed that story I had 90 reviews and 51 chapters with over 100,000 words. But I can assure you though this story may seem now like it isn't going anywhere please read my other work, my style of writing is to follow the twists and turns inside my head until I reach the ultimate plot. Please read Another Dawn Breaks to see what I mean. Now we go back to the world of magic. Thanks to the new followers and liker of the story, and to the few reviews I have received over the last week.

Chapter 8

The room was dark when she stirred in her sleep, stirring again, she heard it a soft tapping on the window a large window that went high up to the ceiling of the room,, but so thin the it was only big enough for a bird. Novella, go up out of bed and went over to the window, she saw a beautiful snowy white bird perched on the window ledge outside. She opened the window for this white bird slowly so he wouldn't fall off.

Ophelia hopped into the room and onto the floor. Seeing she had reached the right place she let out a hoot of happiness. Novella watched the bird intently and noticed something was attached to its leg. Ophelia held her leg aloft so that the recipient could take the envelope. She knew that this must be important to her master, so she waited.

Novella took the envelope from the bird, and looked at it. Luckily Severus had taught her a few things when she had been younger and one of them was to read simple words.

Looking at the envelope and feeling it between her fingers she realised that words were appearing, she read them slowly and carefully.

'I open at your touch' turning the envelope over, thinking that someone had made a mistake, she opened it gingerly.

Skimming over the words to see if it was not for her she noticed her name at the top.

'My Dearest Novella'

She read the words aloud slowly.

'I don't know why I wrote that because I have only just found out you exist.'

It took her a while but she finished reading the first couple of lines. By the time she had finished reading the whole letter, daylight streamed all around her through the long thin windows in the room.

She looked around at the bird who had perched herself on a chair, when Ophelia saw she was being watched she swooped down to where Novella sat on the floor.

'I wish I had something I could write with I know that if I could do it with something, I could copy these letters in this one, to say I am OK at least' Novella said aloud to herself.

Ophelia understood what this nice lady was saying so she flew to the window with a low hoot, and took flight into the early morning sunrise.

Novella watched as the bird took flight and felt like she would return, her feelings were right half an hour after leaving Ophelia returned with a small package in her beak.

She flew quickly to Novella and dropped something in her lap, landing next to her one the floor as she opened up the small parcel inside was a piece of paper and a curious object a feather like the bird had with a small point at the end.

Novella opened the package and inside she found a quill and one small piece of parchment. Hooting happily at the nice lady who was stroking her wings Ophelia felt her job was done for now. She closed her eyes and slept until she was needed again.

Laying down on the floor on her stomach she looked at the paper on which her brother had wrote. She copied what the letters looked like. Her tongue slipping through her lips as she concentrated hard.

After a long time she looked at what was on the paper. It wasn't much but enough to show her brother Harry that she was alive.

'My dearest Hary. I am ok I am alive. I am Novella. Trees are hear and I am in side windows are big the sun is in my room

Novella'

When she had finished she looked at what she had written. There wasn't much on the paper but she thought it was good. She had written as much as she could write, and she hoped that it was enough for her brother to see where she was. She rolled it up and Ophelia took the letter in her beak. With one last hoot she took flight, Novella watched the sweet bird fly off in the sunlight.

Moving from the window Novella walked over to her bed and sat down, crossing her legs she pulled the pillow towards her and thought about what had just happened. She pulled the letter towards her and read it once again. Shocked excited, emotions beyond what she knew coursing throughout her body.

'A brother' she thought again. 'I have a family.' A smile that had spread across her face turned down as she frowned. 'Why did Sev never tell me I have a brother?' She questioned out loud.

She heard footsteps outside her room. Quickly she put the letter under the mattress and composed herself. She heard the lock clicking open on the door and a blond head popped around it.

'Ah you're awake.' A female voice came. The lady walked into the room. 'Now it is time for your monthly check, a medi-witch will be arriving this afternoon, the usual things stand. No asking for help no trying to escape, nothing. I will have someone present with the witch, just to keep you in line.' The blond lady sneered.

So much had changed over the last few years. Every month someone came in, checked her over, performed tests asked questions and then left. Novella didn't understand why this happened every month she found it very confusing to say the least.

Without speaking she nodded her head at the blond lady. Who promptly walked out of the room. Once again Novella's thoughts turned to her brother.

She wondered if he was the brown haired man with glasses in the vision she had experienced many times over the years gone past. It was the only vision she could remember. The man who rescued her from the hellish life in her vision in the pink room.

Harry sat in the fireside chair in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, a glass of fire-whiskey in his hand. His mind wandered far too much. Thoughts about Novella, anger that nobody had told him about her, and thoughts about his parents. Why had his parents waited until now to direct him to the knowledge of his sister. He realised that for now he couldn't do much about it. Kingsley was using his time sifting through mounds of property records at the records office in the ministry, trying to find all properties owned or even relating to the Malfoy estate. There was so many houses and properties owned by that family.

Harry heard a hoot at the window and turned to find Ophelia sitting on the ledge watching him. She flew down towards him and perched herself on the arm of the chair, as she landed Harry saw the note held in her beak. Gently he removed the letter and unrolled it. Looking at the letter, he saw the messy handwriting and his heart leaped.

'Dear Hary.'

He read the note quickly and aloud to himself. 'I knew you could do it girl.' He jumped out of the chair, and stroked her on the head, as he gave her two handfuls of treats. 'Thank you, I knew you'd find her girl. Thank you.'

He picked up some powder from the fire pot and threw it into the flames. As the fire turned a deep shade of emerald he shouted 'Kingsley' the flew connected. 'Can you come over please Kingsley, I've had a reply.' The flew cut out as Harry ran up the stairs. 'Ginny' he shouted. 'Ginny, come quick, I've had a reply from Novella.'

The door to the library opened. 'From Novella you said.' Ginny asked.

'Yes, Kingsley is on his way, I just flewed his office.'

Together they walked back down to the kitchen, where they found Kingsley sitting at the table waiting. Kreacher had already placed a tray of refreshments on the table for the three of them.

'Good evening Kingsley. I hope you are well?' Ginny asked the Minister of Magic.

'Good evening Ginny, I'm good thank you for asking. Busy with the search but good.' Kingsley replied. 'Now Harry, you said that you've had a reply. I assume your sister is alive; does she mention anything about where she is?' Kingsley asked Harry before taking a sip from the cup in front of him.

Harry took the letter from his pocket and handed it to Kingsley who read it quickly. 'So at least we know there are trees there. We need to find a Malfoy house surrounded by a forest and by the looks of it a tower of some sort. We have pictures of death eater estates and properties on file, so this makes it a little easier for us to find her. I suggest you call a meeting in two days time. This should give me enough time to complete my investigations, I am a third of the way through, Bill and Percy Weasley are offering up there time to go through it all with me.' Kingsley said draining his cup.

'Kingsley, I will happily come to help as well. Harry has his work at the Auror Office keeping them off the scent so to speak, and I have time available while the children are in school so I will happily help.' Ginny spoke.

'Of course Ginny, please come to my office tomorrow at 9 am and I will show you to the records office personally.' Kinglsey told her.

'Good, now would you like more coffee before you leave?' She asked him.

'Thank you Ginny,, but I will decline, I have more papers to sign before going home for the evening.' Kingsley replied, with grace.

And after saying their goodbyes he left with a loud crack as he apparated back to the ministry. 'So then, that's it Harry.' Ginny spoke. 'We know Novella is alive, we are one step closer to finding her.'

'We are one step closer' Harry smiled. 'I hope when we find her she is OK, like she says in this note. I can't explain how happy I am that I have found my sister. Before the note arrived I was sitting down here so angry at why no body had told me about her. But I think I am beginning to understand why, to understand their reasoning. Although there is something bugging me, something I just can't put my finger on.'

He stood up and started cleaning away the dishes that had been used, Kreacher had long since settled down for the night.

Ginny kissed him gently on the cheek, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Everything will turn out right in the end Harry.' And with one final embrace they both headed up the stairs to bed.

Authors Notes.

Thank you for the new reviews story followers etc, especially to Friend of Molly, your reviews made me feel happy after the bad ones I had received. Please be aware that there has been THREE days since Harry found the diary. This story carries on over the space of two months maybe three depending on how I feel its going. Next chapter we find out why Novella has monthly visits from a medi witch. Before I sign off on this chapter I need to say, I know the dates don't add up for Harry and Ginny's children but just for the purpose of this story for me they do.


End file.
